


Tomorrow is Another Day

by NothingxRemains



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Frisk/Sans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Undertale Pacifist Route, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingxRemains/pseuds/NothingxRemains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite knowing the legends of Mt. Ebott, you feel resigned to your fate.</p><p>(A retelling of Undertale with a fully fleshed out main character.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Only Way

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale or any of it's characters.**   
>  **Claimer: I wrote this story. Do not repost anywhere.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ratings subject to change. Warnings also subject to change. Tags definitely subject to change.
> 
> I'll probably follow most of the story events, but I won't go into too much detail as most of it will be Frisk's thoughts and feelings. A backstory will be included with it, I don't think I'll impose a gender on them but who knows, it probably won't come up. I don't actually have a whole lot specifically planned, thought I'd just go with the flow on this one, but I'm open to suggestions. (Also critique?) It's probably gonna be really long. Well. I tend to write each chapter in one sit ting, so expect lots of short chapters maybe once a week. If I take longer than two weeks its probably gonna be a long chapter. I'll also add any inspirations I have while writing in the end notes, so. Uh. Enjoy?

The first thing you notice is the light. It’s bright, obtrusively shining through the back of your eyelids enough that you immediately cover your eyes. The second thing you notice is that everything hurts, and your body complains in protest to the movement. You let your arm drop back the few inches it had rose, landing with a quiet sound into the flowers. A tendril of confusion touches your mind. You reluctantly blink your eyes open into the light, taking two measured breaths before pushing yourself into a sitting position. You find that your body is more stiff than injured, stretching as if waking from a nice long nap and enjoying the sweet relief in your muscles. You glance around, and find a stick next to you in the flowerbed. Vague memories of your trip to Mt. Ebott filter into your mind, and you realize it’s sunlight streaming into the mountain. Despite knowing the legends of the mountain prior to your climb, you stare up at the light in resignation.

You breath in the quiet aroma of blossoms and crawl to your feet and step out of the light, stick gripped in your hand. You glance around and spot a pathway leading off to the side, approaching it to stand at the mouth of it and see an archway at the end. You carry on apprehensively. 

Your footsteps echo sharply on the stone. You discover another patch of sunlight beyond the archway, but this time there’s only one flower standing in the spotlight. A cheery voice rings out and you startle hard enough to almost drop you stick.

“Hi! I’m Flowey; Flowey the Flower.”

It’s… what? Wandering hesitantly closer reveals a face on the flower, moving animatedly as it speaks to you. Distractedly you try to absorb the information given to you as you get over the initial shock. Monsters. Right. Not, hide under your bed and in your closet kind of monsters like in scary movies(as you had feared), but an entire species like humans or birds or deer(thankfully). 

You’re distracted from your speculation by a light suddenly emerging from your chest, bold and red with a denser heart-shape in the middle. Relief turns to the beginnings of panic as you glance back up and see small white projectiles aimed at you. You think you may have been too hasty in your judgement about monsters, but the pellets are slow and Flowey’s friendly demeanor hasn’t changed. He has no reason to want to hurt you anyway, you’ve only just met. You ignore the clench in your gut and step into the path of the pellets. 

“You idiot. In this world, it’s KILL or BE killed.”

You’re very, very wrong.

They don’t hit you directly, but instead aim for the small heart that sits on your chest like a beacon. The bullets hit all at once like a punch in the gut, and the wind is knocked out of you as you stagger to the ground. Flowey’s face has contorted into a malicious smile, and an icy dread sinks in as demonic laughter fills the air. More bullets surround you and begin to advance. You think if you’d been paying attention, you would have seen this coming. You close your eyes and brace yourself. 

The attack never comes. A gentle warmth fills you, washing away the pain. You look up to see Flowey’s confused frown before he’s sent flying by a… fireball? Another creature approaches, attention briefly trained on where Flowey seems to have disappeared. You back away slowly in hopes that it will not notice you escape, but the hope is short lived as its gaze falls on you. You freeze in fear.

“Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins.”

You listen raptly this time, wary, searching for signs of ill intent. You find none and wait as she disappears through another archway. After a minute of waiting you decide to approach the doorway cautiously, creeping through it to find Toriel, waiting for you on the other side. At seeing you she smiles at you and continues on, through another door at the top of the stairs, looking grand but worn with time. You stand at the bottom for a moment, weighing your options, before coming to a conclusion; The only way is forward. You take a deep breath.

  
You’re filled with determination.


	2. To Make A Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably mention that I tend to edit a lot. Like, probably every chapter. Just rewording and a sentence or two switched around, but yeah. 
> 
> This is mostly a by-your-liesure writing thing for me to do in my downtime in an attempt to shake my obsession with it. So uh. Yeah. I'll probably start more as well, so updates will slow down if I start writing yhrm simultaneously. Anyway, enjoy.

The dark lavender expanse that flowed from room to room served to calm your frayed nerves, though you continued eying the goat woman suspiciously. You vaguely recalled the tales of the monsters in the mountain, and found yourself less surprised at Flowey’s behavior and more confused at Toriel’s. Shouldn’t she hate you, being a human and all? No doubt the monsters had their own versions of the tale, that essentially said humans were the only reason the monsters were stuck down here. You remained cautious but decided not to question your luck, openly scrutinizing every detail of each room as you passed through it. Reasonably, you stopped and raised both eyebrows skeptically upon reaching the next training room. Talk to a dummy? Now that was just plain silly. Despite your mistrust of Toriel you found yourself strangely reluctant to disappoint such a hopeful face, and settled for waving at the dummy. Unsurprisingly, it didn't wave back(it didn’t even have  _ arms _ ), but Toriel seemed pleased with you. A fuzzy feeling tickled your chest but you opted to ignore it, any misgivings you had about monsters slowly falling away despite your better judgment. You trailed after the friendly goat woman, still hesitant about any monster encounters. From what you gathered there was an honorary turn based system, and you kept that in mind as you found a frog like blocking your path. Upon your turn, you considered what you’d learned from Toriel’s training with the dummy. 

“You have a lovely face,” you told the froggit. You weren't sure if it understood you, but it seemed flattered anyway, pleased to see the blush that bloomed in its cheeks. You let out a quiet huff of amusement as it crawled away shamefully under Toriel's stern gaze.

You felt more at ease after that, enjoying the puzzles you could find and practicing your dodging skills with the few monsters you met. The froggits were very helpful, and you felt bad about accidentally scaring a Whimsum into fleeing, but the feeling abated as you pat a Loox on the head gently and earned a timid smile. You actually tripped over a Moldsmall on your way out of a set of rotating puzzle rooms, and had a moment to feel guilty about any pain you may have caused it on impact, but it just jiggled harmlessly. You laid there on the floor where you'd fallen for a minute, not wanting to make it feel inferior to your taller stature. It wiggled at you, and you wiggled back with a small giggle before getting up and carrying on your way.

It was hard to miss the ghost noisily feigning sleep, laughing quietly at his antics. Seeing no way to squeeze past him, you reluctantly initiated an encounter with him. You immediately felt bad when he started crying, but then you realized it was actually his attack. You felt some strange mix of misplaced guilt and amused disbelief, leaning this way and that to dodge them by a narrow margin. You clapped encouragingly when a ghostly tophat formed, and patiently waited until Nabstablook spared you.

“I usually come to the ruins because there’s nobody around… but today I met somebody nice…” You flushed happily and waved at the ghost as he disappeared.

You learned more through your encounters with Vegetoids, purposefully encountering several of them to sort of train yourself. You learned that if you got hit anywhere cracks would appear on your ‘soul’ (some of Flowey’s ramblings had sunk in a little after the fact) and it hurt more if they hit your soul directly, leaving aches. You at a piece of candy you’d found earlier as you continued wandering around, feeling almost instantly better as the pain noticeably lessened. You made a note to find some more stuff like that. It seemed that the monsters down here were more for fun and games than fights, as they were nice enough and gave you gold coins if you won. You curiously dropped someone in the ‘spider bake sale’ and accepted the donut a spider came down to hand you, patting it gently and giggling as it waved its little legs at you.

Sadness seeped into your mind the further you trekked along, absently thinking of the things you’d left behind when you fell down. You told yourself they’d turned their back on you long before you’d walked away, but the thought only served to make you sadder.

A sudden ringing broke through your melancholy, looking up to see Toriel rushing towards you from behind a tree. You listened to her quietly, soaking in her sweet demeanor as you followed her to a cute little house. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad here, you thought as you gazed at it. You may not have gotten what you originally wanted when you came down here, but you didn’t mind settling for second best.

...

Barely a month had passed before you realized you couldn’t handle it. Toriel with her motherly ways and her cute little house and her gentleness, her love. You weren’t good enough for her; you could see her falter sometimes when you said something wrong or didn’t respond with an appropriate level of emotion, or woke up on the floor with tear tracks on your face and blood welling up on your skin and a concerned Toriel standing over you. It felt like you were shaking apart under her attentions, and it only seemed to get worse as the days progressed. You’d discovered--one night while laying in bed--that you could summon your soul and examine it. It felt like someone was playing with your insides when you touched it, so you tried not to do that. It was kind of pathetic looking, a washed out blue gray color with a deep gouge slicing almost clean through the middle. It looked kind of like a scar, but considering you knew next to nothing about souls you disregarded its significance. 

You felt a blanket of apathy settle over you as you made a thirty day mark on a paper you’d torn out of the back of a book, tracking your number of sleep cycles with tally marks in red crayon. You folded it and slipped it into your pocket as you approached Toriel, filled with a resolute determination.

_Look what you've done,_ you thought ruefully as you danced between her flames, gasping painfully from each impact that grazed you. Your lower lip trembled threateningly as she pleaded with you, but it only strengthened your resolve. She didn't deserve an ungrateful, broken child who did nothing but upset her. Your soul looked seared and charred,barely managing to stay on your feet from the onslaught of her attacks. Part of you wished she would just get over with and end you, so you couldn't bring any more misery to anyone you cared about. You smiled sadly when her attacks began to scatter around you, heart squeezing painfully in your chest as she spared you. Tears threatened to spill as she wrapped her arms around you, and you knew it would be the last time. You couldn't bring yourself to hug her back, breathing in the faint scent of smoke and cinnamon one last time. Hot tears spilled silently down your cheeks as she walked away from you, but you didn't turn back. You were doing this for her. You were doing this for her. You did your best to remember that as she spoke, the sadness in her voice burdening your heart as you reached for the door.

  
“Goodbye, my child.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirations:  
> My undying(ha!) love for undertale.  
> Other fanfictions with reader inserts.
> 
> youtube.com/watch?v=Y21UNUo7Wn8  
> "Every battle is just another day."  
> \- you'll see this one again, more quotes from it applying to events later in the story. I know its about our favorite fish friend, but it gave me ideas. Warning: spoilers(probably? ?)
> 
> youtube.com/watch?v=rRUcYvGNLlw  
> "You realize that this is fate, there is no turning back."  
> \- you'll also see this one again, for the same reasons. Warning: also spoilers(? ?)


End file.
